


Aliens Like Bats

by TheDapLab



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Choking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, batfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/pseuds/TheDapLab
Summary: After Starfire is told that her husband cheated on her - and a night before their wedding, no less! - she decides to punish him. Luckily for her, Barbara - who was the source of the information as well as Dick's lover for that night - also thinks it was adick move, and helps her get revenge on the unfaithful man.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Koriand'r
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Aliens Like Bats

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to these characters, they all below to Warner Bros.
> 
> This fic was born when I told P about how Dick Grayson sleeps with Barbara Gordon, when announcing his engagement to Starfire. She decided Dick needed a lesson while the girls get a treat, so here it is!

It had been a long, hard night for Nightwing. All he wanted was to get home to his gorgeous wife, Starfire, just relax, maybe pass out on the couch, who knows.  


That plan went straight out the window, when he climbed in the window to their shared living room, still in costume, to be greeted by said wife in lingerie, of a colour similar to her suit.  


“Greetings my love, I have a surprise for you…” she purred, signaling for him to follow with one finger, as she backed away into their bedroom; a smirk on those perfect lips. Too dazed to question, he joined her, blinking with surprise at the sight that awaited him.  


As well as Starfire, Barbara Gordon, formally the first Batgirl, these days known as Oracle, was laid on the bed. Also in lingerie.  


‘Oh I haven’t seen her like this since… that.. Night…’ Dick thought to himself, too distracted to notice what else was going on, until the metal click of cuffs brought him back to his senses. Two beautiful redheads greeting him like this, it must be a dream, until he realised Starfire had taken advantage of his stupor to push him into a frame on the wall and secure him there. Limbs spread on the X shaped frame, he gulped as both women grinned at him in a predatory manner.  


“So ladies, what’s going on?” He asked, unable to stop staring at them both.  


“Well we thought it might be a special treat for you, so why not sit back and enjoy…” Starfire whispered in his ear, his brain going haywire at the implications, until she slipped a blindfold on him.  


Turning back to the bed and Barbara waiting for her, the alien princess licked her lips and padded over, making sure her partner’s got the full view of her specially chosen outfit. Not like Dick was going to be seeing much for a while, but this wasn’t really for him.  


Barbara laid back and watched as a goddess of an alien slinked over to the bed, climbing on and crawling over to her. Licking her lips, she ducked her head, planting a kiss on Barbara’s toe, smiling, before slowly kissing her left foot.  


Ever since the attack that had left her in a wheelchair, Barbara had lost most of the feeling in her legs. She could barely feel the warm lips against her skin, but it was the way Starfire looked at her that was arousing. Hooded eyes as Starfire kissed her way up, swapping to kiss up Barbara’s right thigh, smirking when she heard a breath hitch when lips started finding areas where their progress could be felt.  


When her kisses reached the former Batgirls hip, she was panting, the slow worship of her body driving the smaller woman crazy. Dropping back down to kiss up the inner thigh of the other leg, Starfire watched with amusement as her lover moaned, then let out the cutest chuckle the princess had ever heard.  


“Hey, what’s going on?” Dick asked, hearing Barbara’s moans and beginning to catch on to what he was missing out on.  


Starfire rolled her eyes, making sure he wasn’t able to remove the blindfold, before ignoring the bound man.  


Returning to the gorgeous woman before her, Starfire kissed her hip, lingering there as she heard the object of her desire murmur in excitement. Trailing slow, but hungry kissed up a toned stomach, feeling the breath hitch more than hear it, she got to the bralette. Ignoring it entirely, tracing kissed up the middle of Barbara’s breasts, lingering there for a moment, Starfire kissed up her shoulder and nuzzled into the human woman's neck.  


Running her tongue over her neck, alternating with kisses and blowing hot breaths in her ear, humming to herself when Barbara’s hands buried themself in the princess’ hair and trailed down her back; clutching Starfire to her as she ravaged her sensitive neck.  


She let out another gasp, that turned into a moan, as Starfire’s hands toyed with her breasts, while still kissing and licking her neck. Hearing the first full moan, she couldn’t restrain herself any more, hungrily kissing Barbara’s lips, groaning as they ground against each other.  


“Guys?...” Dick asked again, the two women breaking off their kiss and growling in annoyance.  


“Patience my love, your turn will come…” Starfire promised, sharing a smile with Barbara as she removed the bralette, while resuming their kiss. Straddling Barbara and taking her arms, Starfire then used the bralette to tie her hands together to the bed, before sitting back and admiring the topless, panting former Batgirl beneath her.  


Waiting long enough to get Barbara whining about the pause, before giving her one last kiss. Breaking it just as her left hand slid to cup and squeeze one of her bound lovers breasts, Starfire slowly kissed her way down to the other. Loving the way it left Barbara panting and moaning, she played with them both, one hand in hand and one beneath her lips, toying with her prisoner to see what got the best reaction.  


Her other hand trailed down to Barbara’s hip, just gently stroking and circling, a gentler touch compared to the exploration of her tits.  


“If you don’t stop teasing me and get down there right now, I swear I will make you pay…” Barbara growled, between panting moans, which only got a giggle out of Starfire.  


“All in good time my love…” She whispered back, hearing Dick moan against, she renewed her assault on Barbara’s body to keep her attention focused where it should be. The hand stroking her hip, dragged slowly over, tracing circles around barbara’s clit through her underwear, smirking into her boobs when Barbara’s back arched and let out a guttanal “fuck..”  


Teasing her for a few minutes, Starfire’s fingers circled closer and closer, until they were playing with her clit through the thin material, loving how her body twitched and her moans got more strained as the pleasure built. To tease her even further, she paused, moving to lay down on the bed next to her, going back to admiring her captive.  


“Dammit, if you’re going to keep taking breaks to watch me, can I at least be doing something for you?” Barbara groaned in frustration, struggling to free her hands, before laying back and sighing dramatically.  


“Well, I could have a use for that mouth of yours…” Starfire said, ghosting a kiss over the corner of Barbara’s lips, before winking, raising her legs and slowly slipping her panties up and off. Holding them between her legs, hiding her pussy from sight, she straddled Barbara’s head, discarding the panties as she pressed against her lovers face.  
Barbara moaned, the scent of Starfire’s arousal flooding her senses, before she dug in hungrily with her tongue.  


The alien princess gasped, not quite expecting such passion right away; she shuddered when Barbara’s tongue circled her clit, just as her own finger did not so long ago with the former Batgirl. But then she felt the same tongue bury itself deep in her and she couldn’t restrain a moan when teeth grazed her clit. She gasped loudly, when the tongue started pressing hard on her walls, and moaned again, when Barbara took the tongue out, just to lick Starfire’s lower lips as well as her own. Just as she was about to bury her tongue in again, they got rudely interrupted.  


“Ladies? You can untie me now…” Dick groaned, trying yet again to get his blindfold off, visibly ticked off that such things are happening and he’s not participating. Starfire sighed heavily, took her panties and stomped over to her husband.  


“Patience, love~” She trailed her fingers gently over his collarbone and chest, and stuffed her damp underwear in his mouth, securing them in place with tape, before turning back to the bed and walking over, slowly.  


“Now that he won’t be interrupting us again…” She smirked and straddled Barbara’s face again. “How about you finish what you started, darling?”  


She barely could finish the sentence, before former Batgirl attacked her clit with her teeth, to nibble on it. The alien princess moaned loudly and arched her back. “Oh fuck-”  


It seemed that was what Barbara wanted to hear, as she was now burying her tongue in Starfire’s core again. The woman in charge started rocking her hips, and she heard appreciative murmur in response, which made her moan quietly. After all she wanted Barbara to be happy with this.  


She had no time to think about it, though, as the tongue was quite hard to ignore, and soon she was driven over the edge, letting out a loud moan, followed by a couple gasps. She smiled, panting, and laid down next to her lover, turning on the side right away, to look at former Batgirl’s face.  


“Hmm, you certainly know how to use that tongue my dear…” Starfire purred, whispering in and nibbling on Barbara’s ear. “Maybe you deserve a little reward for that…” Starfire’s hand stroked her lover's jaw as she kissed her, the hand trailing slowly down her body, eliciting a gasp as it toyed briefly with a tender nipple.  


Sliding down to toy with Barbara’s clit again, fingers going lower to trace over the dampness of her panties, all while placing soft, lingering kisses on her neck. Smirking when her lover moaned and whined in frustration, pleading as palm and fingers stroked her though the thin material, but not doing enough to finish.  


“Dammit Star…” She groaned, trying to grind against the offending hand. Starfire chuckled to herself, kissing Barbara one last time, before slowly kissing her way down to lay between her legs. Adding kisses to the teasing strokes, just made Barbara squirm more, until Starfire decided she had had enough and slowly slipped the panties off.  


Admiring her now naked lover, she licked her lips, one finger pressing against the former Batgirl’s wet opening, earning a deep moan as Starfire buried her finger inside. Curling slightly and finding that sweet spot, she was rewarded with a gasping moan.  


Moving closer, gently kissing and nibbling on and around Barbara’s clit, she drank in her scent, licking her dripping finger clean and burying her tongue in the waiting slit. Encouraged by the louder moans, her hands tracing circles on her lover's hips, Starfire followed the earlier example and plunged into the hot depths she found herself buried in.  
Off to the side, while silenced, the moans of passion and his imagination was making his suit uncomfortably tight from his own arousal, Dick was desperately trying to escape or try and get himself off. He was too tightly bound though, so was left to suffer on his own.  


When Barbara was finally brought to her release, she barely held by her scream of satisfaction, after so much teasing. Laying there, panting while watching as Starfire discarded her bra and lay down with her, admiring each other's damp, toned bodies before pressing close together and trading kisses again.  


As their breaths calmed down, Starfire reached up to untie the former Batgirl’s hands, which made Barbara let out a murmur of appreciation. She felt those same hands on her face right away and she chuckled.  


“You’ve been a good girl,so you may choose what you want right now.” She purred, breaking the kiss. Barbara whined quietly at the loss, but smirked right away.  


“Why don’t you get this fine ass a little higher for me, then?” She patted the bed, just next to her head. Starfire obliged and shuffled around, positioned her hips invitingly in front of Barbara’s face. She made sure she was facing the other way, so that she could bend down and play with Barbara’s hips and pussy as well.  


Just as she grabbed the hips to massage them, she felt a tongue rolling up her own lower lips, making her shudder and letting out a small gasp. But instead of a tongue again, she felt a finger slip in and tease her insides.  


Not wanting to be the only one getting pleasure, Starfire dived her head between Barbara’s legs and attacked her clit, getting a soft moan. She felt her own clit being nibbled again, while the finger inside her was joined by a second one. She gasped loudly and arched her back a little, when the former Batgirl managed to brush over that sweet spot, and moaned, when the fingers pressed it again.  


That seemed to be the desired response as she could feel them twitching and bending and it wasn’t that long before she came again, her moans muffled by Barbara’s crotch that she completely forgot about in her ecstasy. Once her breath calmed down a little, Starfire started circling her thumb around Barbara’s clit, getting few gasps and soft moans, as she added some thigh kisses to the sensation.  


After a couple minutes of teasing, Starfire lifted herself up and turned so her face hovered over Barbara’s and kissed her passionately; her hand reaching between her lover’s legs yet again. She could feel the anticipation, but the alien princess was feeling mischievous and she just kept teasing Barbara, getting moans and groans in return, until she felt the other woman getting slightly annoyed.  
Starfire caressed the former Batgirl’s cheek with her other hand and, with a wicked smirk, put her palm around her neck. She tightened the grip steadily, watching closely for any indication of Barbara actually having problem breathing, while also slipping her fingers into Barbara’s wet core, and trying to find her most pleasurable spot. It did not take her long, and she could feel her lover’s choked moans on her hand, as the former Batgirl came, clutching to the sheets, back arched, with her eyes shut tight.  


She let go of Barbara’s neck as soon as she saw her slumping and extracted her fingers out to lick them clean. Just as she was about to bend down to make out with the redhead again, they heard Dick groaning softly, rocking his hips in the air, presumably trying to get himself off to all the sounds and his own imagination. Just as she started thinking what to do with her “poor” husband, she felt a tug on her arm.  


“Can you help me up?” She heard Barbara whisper when she bent over, and sat back down next to her. Helping her sit up and supporting her with an arm around the waist, Starfire watched in amusement to see what Barbara had in mind.  


When she leaned over, grabbed a pillow and threw it straight at Dick, hitting his obvious bulge and causing him to slump with a muffled, pained gasp. The sight was too much for Starfire, covering her mouth as she giggled, before hugging Barbara close when she leaned back.  


“Shall we take this to my place?” Barbara whispered after a little while, turning to look over her shoulder at Starfire and giving her a tired smile.  


“I would like that, I shall leave Dick the tools to escape and find his present. When we are gone at least.” Starfire murmured, giving her a quick kiss before helping her clean up and dress. Grabbing what was left of her possessions, the two women departed, Starfire sticking a lockpick in one of Dick’s hands on their way out.  


He would get out of there, she had seen him get out of worse, but they would be long gone by then.

********  


After getting showered, getting something to eat and collapsing on the bed, Starfire was cuddling into Barbara’s back, getting an amused chuckle out of the smaller woman at how affectionate the princess was.  


“Night love…” she whispered in Barbara’s ear, feeling her shiver in amused excitement as they drifted off.


End file.
